Where do we go from here?
by Blah2789
Summary: Summary:Buffy, and the gang sets up shop in Cleveland to fight off the forces of evil there, but what will happen when an old enemy comes back for a re-match? This time the stakes are much higher,and they're not only fighting to save the world.
1. Home Sweet Gone

Summary: Post-Chosen Buffy, and the rest of the gang leave for L.A. To find a new place to establish their home. Willow doesn't show it, but the Tara's death slowly killed her on the inside, but what is to happen when the powers that be bring her back?

Pairings: W/K ((Beginning)) W/T ((My fave -))

Rating: Pg13

Chapter Summary: Willow tries to confront her inner demon's while her, and the gang try to re-group, and deal with there losses.

((Thoughts in _Italics_))

CHAPTER ONE – Home Sweet Gone

Willow stood there hand on her friends shoulder looking into the crater in the ground that they once called home. There they were the scooby gang minus some of the deceased minor scoobies. All of them where there standing victorious over what felt like their toughest battle yet. Buffy, Xander, Willow, Giles, Faith, and Dawn they all stood there look at their ruined home what had been there life for the past seven years.

_We all are who we are no matter how much we have appeared to change_

What Giles had said in England rang through her head. The words brought sense with them, but also a bit of confusion. _We all are who we are… Who am I really? _Willow thought to herself. _All I am, all I was died that day in Tara's arms. So who am I?_ It was the first chance Willow had to really think since for the past couple of month's she has been racking her brain on the first, and its evil plans.

"So where we heading B?" Faith asked snapping Willow out of her thoughts.

"I dunno. I was thinking of stopping by Los Angelus to tell Angel we won our fight." Buffy said still staring out into the open space that was Sunnydale sporting her now trademark sad smile.

"Sounds like a plan. Lets get they Newbies up, and get movin' " Faith said ready to get the hell out of that place. She hadn't really ever liked Sunnydale The only reason she would go there was to help Buffy whenever she needed it, and whether the blonde slayer would it admit it or not she liked having her around.

They all got on the bus, and started there journey to L.A. Kennedy asleep in Willow's arms Dawn asleep on Buffy's shoulder with Xander at the wheel.

Willow couldn't sleep well something was bothering her she just didn't feel right. _Then again I haven't felt right in over a year now_. That statement of Giles' just wouldn't leave her head. _Who am I really? Where am I going? What am I going to do now?_ She really hadn't given it much thought as to what she was going to be doing after the battle. _Well I guess I'll go wherever Buffy or Xander are going._

_Who am I really? _The question went through Willow's mind for what she thought the hundredth time tonight. _I am Willow Rosenberg. A witch, a hacker, and a complete nobody. _The same thought that has tortured her since that moment with Xander on the cliff.

_The only thing Willow had- The only thing I had going for me were the moments. Just moments when Tara would look at me, and I was wonderful, but that will never happen again_. She remembered the moment when she was evil that she had said that to Buffy. _Yea because of the dark magic. It pushed her away, and because of it probably ended up getting her killed._ _As if living after your one true soul mate has died isn't hard enough I have to go on living knowing wherever she is I betrayed her. Not because of Kenn because of Warren. She would've never wanted me to kill someone, and now that I have I disgrace her by living._

Willow fought back the tear that was in her eye. She truly hated herself what she had become after Tara's death. Even with the coven's training, and even helping to save the world. Nothing was going to wash the blood from her hands, and she would have to live with it. She thought for a while before slowly falling asleep.

"Will, Will!" Buffy stood over her shaking her friend trying to get her up.

"Hmm Kenn?" She said Buffy's voice not yet registering.

"No it's Buffy we're here. We're in L.A." Buffy said still shaking her lightly.

"Oh ok" Willow said rubbing her eyes, and getting up. "Where's Kenn?" She asked still a little groggy, and stiff from sleeping on the bus.

"She's inside phoning her parents. We have gotten some of the new slayers on planes to there homes. The rest are either going to tag along with Giles to England to help rebuild the council, or stick here with Angel to help with Wolfram, and Hart." She said as her, and Willow made their way off the bus, and into the Angel Inc building.

"So what about you Buffy? What are you going to do now?" Willow asked noticing she left out her own plans.

"Well me, Faith, and Dawn where going to head over to Cleveland, and try to fight off the forces of darkness there." Buffy responded.

"What about me? Can I come along with you? I mean we have been friend for so long I don't think I could leave you alone just yet." Willow said trying to convince her friend of letting her come with.

"Yea I mean come on Buff can you really say no to that? Of course I'll be coming as well I mean what are friends for if they don't follow you around like helpless puppiess after their home collapses into a giant crater in the ground?" Xander said coming up from behind, and wrapping an arm around each of the girls.

"Sure I don't mind you two coming along, but Will what about Kennedy? She is returning to her parents what about you two?" Buffy asked wondering if Willow was thinking of breaking it off with Kennedy.

"I just think it isn't working. She needs to be with her family, and I need to be with mine it just isn't working out." Willow said with a sigh.

"So you already planned this?" Xander asked taking in what Willow had just said.

"Yea yesterday on the bus we talked it over, and decided it was best if we went our separate ways…" Willow said with another long sigh. "It's for the best I think… We just have a mostly physical relationship it wasn't about love like it is with Ta-" Willow cut herself off realizing what she was saying then shook the oncoming sadness off.

Xander, and Buffy couldn't say anything so they just walked on until they finally got to there rooms for the night. They were staying in some extra rooms in the Angel Inc. building.

Willow sat in her room on her bed thinking about what was next, what she was going to do, and how this was going to end up. It was going to be just like old time Her, Xander, and Buffy living together. Sure there was now Faith, and Dawn. But practically it was still the family, still the original scoobies. At that thought she began to dwell over who they had invited in over the years. Cordy , Angel, Oz, Tara, Anya, Jenny, Spike, Faith, Andrew, and Dawn. She realized that they always had the original three. Those three intact that was the base of the family, the ones who had been through the most, and trusted each other with there lives.

The next day after a good night's rest the gang all met up with Angel, and told them what there were planning after a day filled with goodbyes the gang which now included Buffy, Willow, Xander, Faith, Dawn, and Andrew who whined at the last minute to come with them found themselves on a plane heading for there new home in Cleveland. Backed with what money the council had left, and with what Angel could spare they were on there way to make a new home on a new hellmouth full of new adventures. Willow knew this wouldn't be the same it couldn't the three of them had all lost someone important to them, and they knew that it would be hard pressed to get over that. Even though Willow's has had the most time to heal it is also the hardest to heal since she lost her one, and only soul mate.

After a long air ride to Cleveland they got off the plane, and headed out the door of the airport into the bright day. The six of them stood there in the warm sunlight, and somehow knew things would get better. Buffy with her trademark sad smile on now walked in lead of the others towards there new house, and new life.

_What a strange family we are. Two vampire slayers, a witch, a carpenter, a mystical key, and a nerd._ Willow smiled at the thought, and for the first time in a long time felt happy to be herself. _Maybe things won't be so bad after all._ After all this time she seemed at peace with herself. No longer did having an accomplice to her lover's murder disturb her. She had forgiven Andrew in her own mind which was in process a step to forgiving herself.


	2. All Old Things Are New Again

Summary: Post-Chosen Buffy, and the rest of the gang leave for L.A. To find a new place to establish their home. Willow doesn't show it, but the Tara's death slowly killed her on the inside, but what is to happen when the powers that be bring her back?

Pairings: W/T ((My fave -)) B/F, D/A, (Others to come)

Rating: Pg13

Chapter Summary: The gang get used to life on an active hellmouth again. Just when things start to look up everything comes crashing down again.

Special thanks: Lauren for Betaing, and helping me do some character placements.

((Thoughts in _Italics_))

CHAPTER TWO – All Things Old Are New Again

After a couple of days the living arrangements in the house were clear. There were only three bedrooms. Buffy and Faith got one, Willow and Dawn got one, and Xander and Andrew got the last. Buffy and Faith claimed the master bedroom which only had one bed while the others all had two. Even though Willow had suggested they could buy a new bed for cheap Buffy insisted it that it was fine.

Dawn enrolled in the local high school, which luckily wasn't placed over the hellmouth of Cleveland. The rest looked for jobs minus Willow who looked to enroll in the local college. Andrew got a job at a video store called Epic Videos; Xander got a job working repairs on the new school which also gave Dawn her ride to school. Faith never really landed any of her jobs, and Buffy got a job working in the local Doublemeat Palace by blackmailing them for knowing there secret.

Willow didn't have a hard time getting into C.S.U. It was still summer so Xander, Willow, and Dawn weren't busy during the days, but nights were full as usual.

The gang plus Faith was sitting in the living room of there new home eating pizza that the local cook Andrew had prepared. Andrew and Dawn were in the kitchen washing the dishes, and talking.

"I can't believe we still haven't found it." Buffy said pacing in the living room.

"Well we only found the other one when the master tried to open it" Willow said grimacing at the memory.

"Yea I'm pretty sure you remember that encounter with ol' suck-face." Xander said trying to forget that memory.

"Well I'm not going to let anyone get that close to opening this one, but in order for me to stop it from opening I actually have to know where it is." Buffy said finally taking a seat next to faith on their couch.

"No worries B we'll find it. I mean its like the center of all the evil right? We'll just see were we kill the most things at." Faith said laughing.

"Faith I'm sure it's not that simple." Buffy smirked.

"Actually no she's right." Willow exclaimed opening up her laptop.

"I am?" Faith said wide-eyed.

"She is?" Buffy and Xander said simultaneously.

"Yea you tell me were you kill the most demons and vampires, and I'll cross reference them with a map, and find out were the most demonic activity is. Once we know that we should know the general area the hellmouth is in." Willow said typing on the laptop.

"Hey what do you know I had a good idea B!" Faith said as surprised as the others.

"So how long until we actually know where the hellmouth is?" Buffy said putting a hand on faiths knee.

"Well depends on how many demons want to show their ugly heads, and let us chop em' off" Faith said.

"Depending on how many demons you kill it could be a while before we have enough data to pinpoint an exact location, but we should know the general area in a couple of weeks." Willow said closing her laptop.

"Well that's a start. So Buff you gonna patrol tonight?" Xander asked.

"Yea I think Faith and I are going to head out, and see if we can get a good start on the map." Buffy said getting up.

"Yup me and B will have that location in no time." Faith said confidently.

With that Faith walked out the door followed by Buffy as soon as Buffy closed the door Faith pressed her lips to hers.

"Hey" Buffy exclaimed.

"Sorry just kinda had that coming from making me hold back in there." Faith said with a smirk.

"Do you think they noticed?" Buffy asked with a hint of fear in her voice.

"Would it really matter to you if they did? I mean you know red is attracted to girls, and I'm sure Tara had a pretty big impact on Dawn." Faith said smiling as Buffy grew wide-eyed.

"You think Dawn might-" Buffy stared.

"No, no I was just kidding. She clearly has the hots for nerd boy in there" Faith said still smiling away.

"ANDREW? She like Andrew?" Buffy said with even more surprise.

"Yup well at least she's driving stick eh?" Faith said putting a hand on Buffy's shoulder to calm her down.

"Well Andrew is kind of evil." Buffy said still trying to get over Andrew. "Are you kidding around? Please say you are."

"Nope not this time Twinkie. Brat's got a craving for him big time. It's clear as day" Faith smiled as they walked off towards the town.

Dawn, and Andrew were in the kitchen washing dishes.

"That's so funny. You're so funny." Dawn said between laughs

"I-I am?" Andrew said in a serious tone.

"Yea ever since I met you in Sunnydale you have always made me laugh." Dawn said scrubbing the dish she was on.

"Well thanks. Ya know I never had anyone especially a girl tell me that before." Andrew said slightly blushing.

"Well it's true. I'm glad you came along with us." Dawn said putting her dish down, and moving to the next.

"You are?" Andrew said in shock. "W-Why?"

"Well you are nice, and you are the only one that really notices me for me. Not just as something that needs protecting." Dawn said smiling.

"Thanks, and you are the only one that looks to me as a friend" Andrew said shyly cursing the way his voice squeaks.

"Well you are my friend. You're the closeted to my age here, and you are funny which I've already said, and you're kinda cute." Dawn said with smiling.

"C-C-Cute? That is also a first." He said squeakily.

"Well sure you are a geek, but then again Xander is to, and I liked him" Dawn said remembering her childish crush on Xander.

"You like me?" Andrew said with pure astonishment.

"Well yea. Sure you used to be evil, and you did kill you're friend, but you've done a lot to help us, and you have been really nice to me." Dawn said moving closer to him.

"Well I like you too" He said still in shock.

"That's a first." Dawn said mimicking him.

"No way. You're beautiful how could that be a first?" Andrew said not really thinking about what he was saying.

"I'm beautiful?" Dawn said blushing.

Andrew blushed after realizing what he had said. "Well yea. I'm surprised no one ever told you before."

"Well I usually am the one out of the loop" She said blushing, and turning back to the dishes.

"Well I've admired you ever since Sunnydale. I mean you were the only one ever to really talk to me, or care that I was there." Andrew said now unloading the dishwasher.

"Yea…" Dawn said scrubbing the dish, and handing it to him to put into the dishwasher.

"Yea…" He said taking the dish, and putting it in the dishwasher. They stood there for a while before Andrew decided to say something he knew he would regret.

"Do you want to go somewhere with me tomorrow?" He asked quickly just trying to get the words out.

"Sure" She responded instantly.

Buffy kicked the last vampire into Faith as she dusted him.

"So far we've only gotten four. Why don't we move on B?"

"Okay were to then?" Buffy said as Faith put her arm around her.

"How about The Spade?" Faith said as the turned out of the alley they were in.

"Not in the mood for clubbing at the moment Faiths." Buffy said using a kind of pet name she had for Faith.

"Well we could head home. Ya know see if anything's left to eat. If not I could think of something" Faith said grinning wildly.

"Faith!" Buffy said with a blush.

"Oh come on B. We've been together for like a week, and no one knows, and we've done nothing as if we are a couple. Ya know a girl might think you're ashamed of her." Faith said as they walked.

"I'm not ashamed, Just well I don't know how to tell them yet. I mean I don't know how Xander or Dawn would take it." Buffy said trying to make Faith feel better.

"Scared they won't like you, won't accept it?" Faith asked in a more serious tone.

"How could they? Dawn still doesn't like you because of you trying to kill me, and Xander just kinda doesn't like you." Buffy said frowning.

"Well they can get over it B! You can't keep me a secret forever. I mean we live in the same house; we sleep in the same bed! Though you could change that if you want." Faith said suddenly way more serious.

"No I love you. I just don't know how to tell them. I will don't worry." Buffy said still frowning.

"Soon?" Faith asked tightening her grip.

"Soon." Buffy reassured

"Promise?" Faith asked.

"Promise." Buffy reassured.

"Vamp." Faith said spotting a couple of vampires heading at them.

"Vamp." Buffy said with a sigh, and a smile.

Willow continued looking up sightings of extraordinary creatures, and compiling them on map as she got an email from Giles.

"Hey Giles emailed me" She said so Xander could hear.

"Oh what's mister British got to say?"

"It says everything is going well. They have a little over two hundred slayers enrolled in the new slayer school, and most of the slayers from Sunnydale are there teaching combat classes." She said as she read.

"Vi's there, Rona's there, Kennedy's there" She said as she read off the list."Oh they are also having a memorial for all the slayers that died in the final battle Like Amanda, and Chao-Ann" Willow said smiling that they remembered them.

"And Anya." Xander added grimly.

"Yea, and Anya." She confirmed.

"He also asks how we are, and asks if any of us would like to come teach at the school, or say anything for the memorial." Willow said.

"Well I'm not going I have to help find the hellmouth. Andrew, and Dawn aren't leaving unless Buffy is. That goes for Faith as well I suppose. What about you Xand? Wanna go say some things at the memorial?" Willow asked.

"No I don't think I could." He said still saddened.

A couple of hours later after everyone was in bed Faith, and Buffy got home. They ran up to there rooms, and got to sleep. The next day Andrew, and Buffy had a day off. They we're all sitting in the living room after lunch.

"So how many last night?" Willow asked.

"Well four around the park, Two around the graveyard, and another four around The Spade." Buffy said listing them off on her fingers.

"Ten in one night? Sure seems like a lot." Xander pointed out.

"Well there hasn't been a slayer here. They've had time to increase in numbers, and now they have two slayers to deal with. So the bulk of them will be coming around to get us." Buffy said brandishing her scythe.

Andrew looked at the time, and nodded to Dawn. "Oh um Andrew and I are going out to the movies okay?" Dawn said quickly putting on her coat.

"As in a date?" Buffy asked as Xander and Willow went wide-eyed, A Faith just smiled.

Dawn nodded, and Andrew shrunk in fear.

"Be back by night, and Andrew don't let anything happen to her or else I'll rip your head off." Andrew nodded in fear, and the walked out the door. "Oh have a nice time" Buffy called out to them

"As in date?" Willow, and Xander said at the same time as soon as they were out the door.

"Yea they like each other. I mean it's clear as day." Buffy said smirking, and glancing at Faith.

"Which also brings me to something else." Buffy said blushing, and clearing her throat.

"Huh?" Willow said still in shock about Dawn and Andrew.

"Well Faith is my girlfriend." Buffy said so quick they almost didn't catch it.

Willows eyes grew wider even though she didn't think it was possible.

"Wha?" Was all Xander managed to say.

"When" Willow finally said.

"Only about a week ago." Buffy replied.

"Ya know it has to be me." Xander said in amazement. "Both of my best friends end up to be gay. It has to be me." Xander said again looking down.

"No it's not! We just kind of realized we like women" Willow said trying to reassure her friend.

"Exactly has nothing to do with you Xand. Besides you managed to make a girl who spent a thousand years torturing guys to fall in love with you. If anyone had potential to be gay it was her." Buffy said as the phone rang.

"I'll get it" Faith said picking up the phone which was right behind her.

"It's for you B" Faith said tossing her the phone.

"Hello?" Buffy answered and after a couple of responses she hung up the phone wide-eyed, and a tear falling down her face.

"What is it?" Faith and Willow asked.

"It's Giles… He's dead"

Hope you like my story so far - I am trying to update both of my stories at the same time which is the reason they might come out slow. Also I have had a little trouble attaching files so getting them betaed is becoming a pain. The next chapter of both of my stories should be up soon.


	3. Dealing

Summary: Post-Chosen Buffy, and the rest of the gang leave for L.A. To find a new place to establish their home. Willow doesn't show it, but the Tara's death slowly killed her on the inside, but what is to happen when the powers that be bring her back?

Pairings: W/T ((My fave )) B/F, D/A, (Others to come)

Rating: Pg13

Chapter Summary: The gang get used to life on an active hellmouth again. Just when things start to look up everything comes crashing down again.

Special thanks: Lauren for Betaing, and helping me do some character placements.

((Thoughts in _Italics_))

CHAPTER THREE – Dealing

"He's what?" Willow asked rushing over to Buffy.

"G man." Faith looked down as she spoke

"Giles. What happened?" Xander demanded.

"They didn't say much. They think someone poisoned his tea." Buffy said as Willow managed to get her over to the couch.

"And that's the way we all knew he would go out." Xander said with his usual sarcasm, but still the solemn look on his face. They all knew how he dealt with things like this so it didn't bother them.

"Who could it have been Buffy? No one disliked Giles. He was rebuilding the council. He was a good guy!" Willow said in disbelief.

"Buffy are you going to be okay?" Faith asked making sure to say her full name.

"I'm going." Buffy said quickly.

"To England?" Faith asked.

"Yea" Buffy responded.

"Then I'm going too" She said without hesitation.

"No you three please stay here with Dawn, and find the hellmouth. Because when I get back I will definitely be looking for something to kill." Buffy said as she stormed out the door.

After a couple hours of them sitting in quiet reminiscing about times with Giles the phone rang.

"Hello?" Willow said as she answered it one the first ring.

"Okay." She replied to whoever it was on the phone. "Okay I'll tell her, Sure thing, okay bye." She hung up the phone and took in a deep breath

"That was Buffy. She said to make sure to watch over Dawn, and find the hellmouth. She also said sorry" Directing that towards Faith. "She got a flight to England that leaves in about twenty minutes so she will be there by tomorrow." She added.

"I understand B's whole alone thing cause it's a slayer thing, but does she leave everyone out when she is hurting?" Faith asked sounding kind of unsure of herself.

"It changes. She just really wants to be alone right now. Well that's not exactly true she wants to be alone right now with whatever or whoever killed Giles." Xander said still saddened.

"Anyways she said she wouldn't stay over a week." Willow said.

Andrew and Dawn where at the movie theaters trying to figure out what to watch. Andrew wanted to see the new Star Wars a third time, but he thought it better to let Dawn pick the movie. They ended up watching some chick flick that neither Dawn or Andrew followed very well. After about an hour sitting in the quiet watching the movie the credits were rolling, and they were still sitting there.

"Good movie." Andrew said trying to seem like he liked it.

"Yea if your into to that kinda stuff." Dawn said looking at him smiling. "Personally I couldn't follow a word of it."

Andrew smiled as he felt a little relieved. "Me either" He admitted.

"Wanna go get some food?" Dawn asked.

"Can't go wrong with food" Andrew said smiling as they walked out of the theater.

A few minutes later the were in an Italian restaurant splitting a pepperoni, and mushroom pizza.

"Mmm" Dawn said as she took a bite of a piece, and the cheese started to dangle from her lips.

Andrew just smiled at her, and took a bite of his own.

"What?" She asked in mock surprise when she saw him smiling at her.

"Nothing" He said still smiling.

"No it's something. What?" Dawn said smiling back, and eating her pizza.

"I was just thinking you were cute when you eat." Andrew said surprising himself with how easy he said it.

"Oh thank you" She said blushing not used to the attention.

After that they just ate while stealing glances at each other. Once they were through eating they left for home hand in hand. Once they got home neither of them were in a rush to get inside.

"I enjoyed tonight" Dawn said smiling at Andrew.

"I did to. Well it would've been pretty boring without the great company I spent it with" He said smiling back at her.

"Thanks" She said blushing again.

"We had better enjoy this. I mean living on a hellmouth there won't be that many days we can spend like this." He said dreading it.

"Yeah" She sighed, and agreed.

"So want to try for tomorrow?" He asked taking her hand again.

"Of course" She said smiling. Part of her thought he would be like every other guy and not want anything else to do with her.

At that Andrew kissed he gently on the cheek, and opened the door for her.

When they stepped inside they saw Faith, Willow, and Xander on the couch Willow still crying.

"What wrong?" Dawn said rushing into the living room. "Where's Buffy? Is she okay?" Dawn said quickly.

"Dawn I'm sure she's fine" Andrew said with a hand on her shoulder for support.

"B's in England" Faith said.

"England why?" Dawn asked confused.

"Giles is dead." Xander said looking her in the eyes.

The news hit them both like a cannon right away Andrew moved to sit down.

"Giles is dead?" Andrew repeated in disbelief. He didn't show it much, but he secretly wanted to be just like Giles. He wanted to be the one respected, and who knew everything.

"Yea" Xander confirmed.

At that Dawn collapsed into Andrew, and started sobbing like Willow was on Xander.

All Andrew could do was be strong for her so he just brushed his hands through her hair, and kept telling her It'll be okay even though he knew that was the furthest thing from the truth.

Eventually they all decided they needed to sleep. Even Faith didn't want to go slay when usually something like this would make her want to slay more. Though she wouldn't tell anyone the reason was she was worried about Buffy.

The next day they were all eating in silence in the kitchen. Dawn still couldn't bear the fact, Andrew trying his hardest to keep from crying since he had been holding it in, Xander still angered, Willow just complete disbelief, and Faith worried more about Buffy at the moment.

"So should we call B today?" Faith couldn't help but ask.

Dawn surprised by the comment responded "She'll call us as soon as she hears something." She turned to Willow for confirmation "Right?"

"Right" Willow said trying to be supportive.

They couldn't really stand a conversation so they just ate then headed off they're separate ways for the day. Xander went to his job at the school for a check-up he did on the craftsmanship every week, Willow and Dawn cleaned up around the house, Andrew went to work, and Faith went to find some local demon hangouts.

Willow and Dawn were in the kitchen eating some cookies Andrew had baked earlier since they decided to take a brake from cleaning.

"So… What do you think Buffy will find?" Dawn asked still clearly upset.

"I dunno Dawnie… I hope she finds who did it." Willow said frowning.

"What's with Faith and Buffy?" Dawn asked out of the blue as Willow almost choked on a cookie when hearing it.

"Buffy and Faith? Nothing, nothing at all." Willow said quickly.

"Willow you're a horrible liar. What's between them?" Dawn said suspiciously.

"Buffy wanted to tell you herself so don't say you heard it from me ok?" Willow asked, and Dawn nodded. "They are together as in relationship together." Willow spat out.

"What? They are lovers?" Dawn exclaimed.

"Yea that was my reaction as well" Willow said.

"But why?" Dawn asked.

"Well loves a funny thing, and even you know they have had they attraction since they first met." Willow added.

"Yea even when she was with Angel they were always holding hands and acting overly friendly." Dawn said remembering. "But that was before she went evil. We don't know if Faith is stable or not." Dawn added worrying about her sister.

"I think Faith has earned a second chance, and she would never harm your sister again. Not if she can admit that she loves her."

Just then the phone rang.

"I'll get it" Dawn said racing to the phone.

"Hello" She said to whoever it was.

"Hey Dawn" replied Buffy over the other end.

"Buffy what's going on? Who?" Dawn said quickly

"I don't know. They aren't sure. They held his memorial today, and I'm coming back tomorrow after helping them get back to schedule. Dawn there isn't anything I can do here" Buffy said reassuring.

"I understand, but what are we going to do? I mean Giles was Giles our leader… Practically our father." Dawn said still very upset about the loss. Buffy understood it… It was like when Their father left them and their mom. Except she would never see Giles again.

"We will get along… And Believe me we will find out whoever is responsible for it." Buffy said even though that would only be a small comfort…

"Okay Bye" Dawn said hanging up holding back her tears.

This had devastated Buffy, But she had to be strong because if she wasn't anyone could be. She couldn't trust Faith to be there for her just yet. She loved her yes, but she can't exactly trust her completely just yet. _"Sometime the most adult thing you can do is ask for help when you really need it."_

With Dawn's father figure gone she was hurt. She really couldn't take it so she grew closer to relying on those she lived with to take care of her. Xander and Andrew the most since she was lacking a father figure she needed a male in her life Andrew provided the love and Xander provided the experience and wisdom.

Willow was in the same boat as Dawn except she couldn't grow more dependant on anyone because she knew she would be depended on. Willow had to be tough for Dawnie and for Buffy. Though it took all her will to not break down again like Tara. The thought killed her bringing back the stinging memory of the fight they had right after Tara's death. The thoughts of Tara still fresh in her mind. _"In the end we all are who we are. No matter how much we appear to have changed."_

Faith while she had her own sick and demented father figure, respected Giles and missed him, but was much more worried about Buffy at this moment. She knew that Buffy needed someone more than ever. That when this happened with Joyce she relied on Angel to pull her through Now she just hoped Buffy would trust her enough to help her through this.

To Xander Giles was a friend more than a father figure. He always relied on Giles to give him advice, and straighten him out when he was wrong. In a way Xander was the closet to Giles because they both sometimes felt useless and Unnecessary.

Andrew in the short time he knew him respected, and looked up to Giles as a role-model. He depicted what Andrew himself wanted to be. The one with the answers the one everyone relied on to know, and evaluate. Inside he grieved the loss of his idol, but he knew that even though Dawn and him had only been together for a short period of time that he needed to be there for her. He needed her to trust him.

The six of them went through the depression. They knew things would never be the same again. Andrew went through his job that he usually loved just praying it would be over. Xander couldn't concentrate on any of his work. Dawn sat in her room most of the day waiting on Buffy to get back even though she knew it's be a little over a day. Willow wished she went with him. Maybe she could've done something. Faith sat of her bed awaiting Buffy like Dawn except her worry for the girl was overwhelming.

That night they all slept in their respective beds remembering past times of happiness. They all knew they had something important to do but at the moment the looked it over as if time was standing still.

The next day Buffy got of her flight around three in the afternoon to be greeted by Xander and Faith

"Buffy!" Faith said running up to her hugging her tight.

"Faith" Buffy replied hugging her back knowing it wasn't often Faith shows this side of herself.

"So B… How did everything go?" Faith asked.

"I didn't find who did it. I got everything back on track there. I held the memorial. That's about it." She said dimly

"Dawn is waiting for us back at the house we should go" Faith suggested.

Buffy nodded in agreement as they walked out to Xander's car in silence.

(So so so sorry this took so long. There is so much that needs to be done. I don't know where to fit it sometimes. But this and my chapter of 'What wouldn't have been' are coming soon believe me updates will happen faster now)


	4. Those In Evil

Summary: Post-Chosen Buffy, and the rest of the gang leave for L.A. To find a new place to establish their home. Willow doesn't show it, but the Tara's death slowly killed her on the inside, but what is to happen when the powers that be bring her back?

Pairings: W/T ((My fave )) B/F, D/A, (Others to come)

Rating: Pg13

Chapter Summary: The gang get used to life on an active hellmouth again. Just when things start to look up everything comes crashing down again.

Special thanks: Lauren for Betaing, and helping me do some character placements.

((Thoughts in _Italics_))

CHAPTER FOUR – Those In Evil

In England Kennedy was smiling over the new slayers watching they're pre-training sessions.

"You think they'll figure it out?" She asked turning around.

"Sooner, or later yes" The blonde responded.

"Lets just hope everything is set up before they do. I have slayer strength now, but Buffy is THE slayer I can't compete with that alone. Plus she has Willow and the other slayer bitch." Kennedy thought out loud.

"Don't worry Ken, hun we will take care of them. The slayers will soon be on our side" The young lady responded.

"Soon then… Soon" Kennedy replied taking the girl into her arms and kissing her.

Buffy walked through the door into her house and was suddenly in her sisters arms calming her crying.

"Shhhh Dawn" Buffy whispered in her sisters ear.

Faith and Xander walked through the door behind her.

After a couple of minutes everyone was in the living room lost in thoughts of there own. Dawn was in Andrews lap Buffy had her head laid on Faith's shoulder Xander, and Willow where in separate chairs.

"_The losses won't stop_" Willow thought harshly _"First it was Tara, then we lost both Anya and Spike, and now we lose Giles…" _She continued wondering which of the scoobies would die next.

"We have a little more data on where the hellmouth could be. The activity is centered around the north-center area of the town. It gives a smaller area to search, and is good because we live the perfect distance from that part of town." Willow said trying to start a conversation. She didn't think she or anyone else for that matter wanted this deathly silence to continue.

"Good job red" Faith spoke up. "Couldn't you like us a locator spell to find the exact location?" She added as an after thought.

"No we need to symbolize what we are searching for, and since none of us have any hellmouth on us we can't find it with a spell." Willow said depressed.

"Well I'll go collect more data for you then" Buffy said wanting to go kill something.

"I'm coming with" Faith added as they rushed through the door.

"Buffy if there is something wrong let me help" Faith said as they were walking down the street.

"What?" Buffy was surprised at the random outburst.

"I mean you don't have to be all tough chick around me you know. I can be there for you." Faith added in.

"I know it's just…" Buffy wandered off.

"It's the slayer isolationist thing. Buffy I know I am a slayer to. No one else you have been with has understood that. I do, and I also believe I can be here for you better than anyone else as well." Faith smiled at the thought. For some reason whenever she was around Buffy she let all her guard down. Ever since she met Buffy all she has wanted was for her to accept her, and when she didn't she went off the deep end. Now so much has changed and the girl that she tried to kill now is sleeping in the same room as her, the same bed as her.

"I know it's just I got caught off guard after losing spike. I didn't expect to lose anyone else so close. I mean we also lost Anya in that fight." Buffy frowned.

"We're at war with the forces of darkness Buffy. People are going to die. Now that the first is crushed you know there is going to be another world threatening evil soon to appear. And if we beat the Evil that created all evil I don't think that much more can stand against us." Faith replied. "Point is even though we are powerful there will always be losses and we have to be prepared for them"

Faith and Buffy continued on talking as a vampire crept through the shadows following them then soon disappearing afterwards.

"Was that them?" Another bleach blonde vampire asked in a very British accent.

"That's them." The tall brown-haired vampire responded.

"Wonder if they know yet?" The British one asked.

"Not likely we only got the information because of our status. There is no way they could know about it yet." The brown-haired vampire continued

"Ah the good old WR and H. It actually came in use for something." The blonde said lighting a cigarette.

"That why we joined them. Inside information on impending evil" The brown-haired vampire responded.

"Lets just get back to the others we need to move soon." The blonde said as he walked away

Back at the slayers residence it was night and sleep came hard for the members who were still at the house. The four of them were flipping through channels trying to find something they could agree on. Dawn was fine with what ever Andrew wanted, but Xander didn't want to watch any nerdy stuff because he didn't want them to think he was a nerd. Willow was to busy researching to really care.

Eventually the night crept onto them along with exhaustion so they headed off for they're separate rooms minus Willow who was still researching local myths and legends. Every night the scoobies have been haunted by pictures of the people they have lost. Willow wanted to delay that as much as possible tonight. She knew she was being childish but she kept thinking some how that everything could be right again. That she could find something useful in the books she's read through twenty times.

Up in the bedroom Dawn laid on her back thinking about the people in her life. Andrew who she was quickly coming to like more and more every day. Xander who was her father figure at the moment. Willow who helped her through as more of a friend. Buffy who had to be the mother and strict. And Faith whom she had always liked and looked up to.

Ever since she got the news about Giles she had been sick to her stomach. She lost her mom, Tara, Buffy, her dad, and now Giles. She had really at one point lost anyone she thought of as a grown-up figure. Slowly reality started to sink and she realized that Giles isn't a phone call away anymore, Giles is dead and he isn't coming back.

Xander sat on his bed face hidden in his hands. _"That's my girl always doing the stupid thing" _He didn't mean it that day. He just wished she didn't do it. After the alter thing Xander always thought there was a chance that he could get back together with her and the past few days had risen his confidence so much. Losing Anya was to much for him then stacked on that he had to face Giles' death. He didn't think there was much left for him now. Sure there was the entire Buffy and Willow being alive but he realized he was no help to them. He was never super strong all he really had going for him is that he could use a Bow pretty good and he was also skilled with some weapons, but after the fight with Caleb he was no use to them anymore. Doing the same thing he did every night he slowly drifted off to sleep wondering what day will be his last.

Andrew is probably one of the only ones not so affected. He lost his mentor sure and he did morn his death, but at the moment he was much more worried about the girl that was coming to mean so much to him. Dawn… _"With a smile that brightens a room_" He knew it was true since the day he said it. Never in a thousand years did he ever think that she would come to accept him, and he's still not sure she has, but all he can do it trust her and try to take care of her as much as possible.

After Willow input the data from the slayers who had just gotten back she decided to head off to bed as well. She knew that she would be haunted by the very dreams she's had for about two years now. Back in that bedroom in that town. The gunshot the screaming and the crying. She saves her in her dream every night but never is it real after she wakes up. Nothing she could do would make things right. She loved that one person and only that one person and even if it would make Tara sad wherever she was she couldn't be with anyone else because no one could make her happy. She always though of trying to resurrect Tara again but is always faced with the fact it's impossible because her body and grave were destroyed along with Sunnydale.

After another night horrors they scoobies woke up one by one and ate whatever that one in particular felt like fixing so mostly cereal. Everyone was tormented by the fact of loss. They were literally coming apart at the seems it was to much for the group. They dealt with loss before but in the past year the losses stacked too quickly for them to face.

"What's on the agenda today?" Buffy asked when they were all in the living room.

"We kill things and find the hellmouth." Faith was quick to answer.

"This early nothing is going to attack I meant for the day." Buffy said in a very upsetting tone.

"We could go out for food or we could to the ever so enjoyable research" Faith said in the most sarcastic tone she could muster.

"We have to do research" Buffy was quick to reply. "Cause if we don't" She looked down at the ground. "No one else will…" There was a long moment before Buffy just couldn't be there anymore so she ran out the door.

"Buffy wait" Faith said as she chased after her.

The rest of them sat and watched while the fight went on. Not really wanting to interfere with that couple at the moment they all went about they're own business.

"Dawn" Andrew spoke up as quiet as he could. "I know this probably isn't the best of time, but you wanna like go out to the mall or something?" Andrew asked knowing it was more of giving her the opportunity to leave than anything date-like.

"Sure" Dawn was quick to answer it was just the excuse she needed to get out of that hell hole.

The two rushed out the door leaving Willow and Xander in there thoughts.

"Well" Willow was the first to speak up. "This isn't going as well as we had hoped." She said trying to smile though all that came out was a crooked sad smile.

"Something's happening isn't it?" Xander said looking up to her.

"Yea it's something only Buffy, Faith, and I talking about. We might know what killed Giles." Willow said with a sad look.

Xander's eye grew as wide as it could when he heard that. "What? Who?" Was the only thing he could manage to say.

"The first." Willow said looking directly at Xander.

"We killed him!" Xander said in surprise.

"No we didn't. He wasn't corporeal. We killed his army, and we think now that he has had time he is re-aligning himself for another attack on the hellmouth. THIS hellmouth." She said deathly serious. "We knew it was a possibility that is why we have been working hard to find the hellmouth we mustn't let the first find it before us, And if it was the first. Then the attack on Giles was only the beginning"

Xander stared in disbelief. "Can we win this time?"

Willow looked at the ground again. "With the Slayers in England we might have a chance, but this time Angel won't be making a second front. We are going to need a lot more firepower this time."

"Buffy wait!" Faith yelled as she ran down the street after her.

"What?" Buffy turned around with tears in her eyes.

"Please I'm really sorry I didn't mean it like that" Faith pleaded.

"Look it's just it's really hard ya know? We are losing the battle. What we did in Sunnydale was just a fake victory. It's not worth it if all that we love dies with the fight." Buffy broke down into Faith

"Look it'll be okay Buffy we will win this fight and finish him off for good." Faith reassured her.

"Can we?" Buffy asked hysterical "Can we really beat it this time?"

"Yes there isn't anything that can stop us and the slayer army. We are the chosen after all" Faith smiled.

"You aren't the only ones you know!" A brunette yelled from down the street standing next to a short blonde and a taller red head.

"Who are you" Faith asked looking at the bunch.

"Rogue slayers, Very dangerous" A brown haired man said coming out of the shadows followed by a blonde making sure to stay in the shadows of the buildings. "Hey Faith, Buffy" The man nodded.

Buffy's eyes grew in surprise. "Spike, Angel" She screamed "Who what how?"

A/N: Okay everyone re-apologizing for the delay in updating chapters… This story is going to be a lot shorter than my other so I am going to update this one till it's finished… Once that's done I will be updating my other one then following up with one of Four ideas I had for a new story.

Also I am sorry for the over-depression that I have been showing in the character I have just been trying to show how much the fights and losses have affected the remaining scoobies. And the arrival of the Ensouled vampire won't bring back happy moments either. Meaning we have about a chapter or two left before things get back on track.

I am sorry if you think I am going over-board with the depression and stuff .. I really am…and It will be getting to the point soon so just bare with me please?

Also the girl that Kennedy was with… We all know her from the series and I'm just practically daring you to think about who it is. If anyone figures it out feel free to say it cause it will be revealed in the next chapter.


	5. It's Always Darkest Before Dawn

Summary: Post-Chosen Buffy and the rest of the gang leave for L.A. to find a new place to establish their home. Willow doesn't show it, but the Tara's death slowly killed her on the inside, but what is to happen when the powers that be bring her back?

Pairings: W/T ((My fave )) B/F, D/A, (Others to come)

Rating: Pg13

Chapter Summary: The gang gets used to life on an active hellmouth again. Just when things start to look up everything comes crashing down again.

Special thanks: Lauren for Betaing, and helping me do some character placements.

((Thoughts in _Italics_))

XXX Scene change

CHAPTER FIVE – It's Always Darkest Before Dawn

"No time for that now luv" Spike said as he reminded them of the situation.

"Right" The blonde slayer wiped tears from her eyes as she turned to the three slayers who where standing down the street.

"What do you want?" Faith shouted.

"We were told to report to Buffy. We are the slayers from San Francisco. Wood told us to check in here and you would get us to the school." The red-head shouted.

Buffy laughed and motioned for them to come over.

She turned to Spike and Angel. "Dangerous eh?"

"We are vampires you know." He said standing in the shadow.

"You guys know them?" The Blonde asked when she saw Angel.

"Long story short. They are our allies." Buffy said smirking.

"From what we heard from Wood it's our job to kill those monsters." The brunette said with a scowl at the vampires.

"Those two are harmless to humans." Buffy said reassuring.

"Yup ensouled and like fuzzy puppies" Faith said with a laugh which earned similar disapproving looks from the two vampires present.

"We should head back and get things in order." Buffy said looking to Faith and smiling. "We will be needing you two if you can spare some time." She indicated to the vampires as they nodded and headed back to the shadows to find there own way to Buffy's house.

XXX

Andrew walked hand in hand alongside Dawn through the mall.

"How about this one?" Andrew asked passing by another clothing store just earning an uninterested nod from the girl.

"Dawn what's wrong?" Andrew said stopping near the food court.

"What are we going to do?" Dawn said looking up to him. "We are losing members of the scoobies one by one. The battle with The First has been the hardest yet. We gained a bunch of new allies yet we lose all we care for. What's the point?" Dawn said nearing tears.

"The world hasn't ended yet, and your sister isn't known for giving up so we will end up fine." Andrew reassured her.

"Yea, but at what cost? Who will we lose this time? Me? Willow? Xander? You…?" She started crying at this point receiving sympathetic looks from on lookers around the couple.

"Dawn, I won't lose you." Andrew stated boldly feeling stronger about this than anything more in his life.

"Thanks" Dawn said pressing herself against him.

"How about some food then?" He smiled as she led him over to the buffet table.

XXX

Willow and Xander had been silent after the entire conversation awaiting someone to get home. Both of them going over the next move in there mind.

Both of there heads snapped up when the door shut to reveal five slayers and two vampires.

Xander stared in shock at the blonde vampire as did Willow.

"Long story ladies" Spike said as he walked in directing this comment to Xander and Willow which just earned Spike a stare from Xander.

"Nice to see you too." Xander replied spitefully.

XXX

In England Kennedy was directing the newly formed slayer brigades in many exercises. Teaching some in one on one sparing. As the Blonde looked down from above.

Soon the slayers that were in what was made the school, were done with there exercises giving Kennedy a break to speak to the girl.

"Hey" Kennedy said approaching her.

"How is it going?" She asked.

"They are becoming strong. As slayers should." Kennedy confirmed. "How are you planning to get them on our side?" Kennedy asked boldly. "Your female charms won't work on the rest of them" She teased

"That will be the difficult part." The blonde responded as her hair turned black and pupils grew.

XXX

"So you guys are slayers as well?" Faith asked and she sat down in the living room next to Buffy.

"Yes" The red-head nodded.

"We were all high school students. This is Kit" She motioned to her right at the Red-head. "And this is Sarah" She motioned to her left at the blonde. "And I am Jessica" The brunette finished.

"Nice to meet you all" Buffy nodded. "Last I heard though Wood was in England. What happened?"

"He said his job was to find Slayers throughout the world now, and he said that seeing as the three of us seemed special from being three in a close area. He said we should report here and check to see is that has in meaning." Kit explained.

"Mostly just luck" Willow confirmed.

"You three should be on your way to England soon though." Buffy stated. "The training classes have already started." Buffy explained.

"Hmm then we will be on our way as soon as possible." Jessica stated as they stood up.

"If you don't mind we will be staying at a hotel in the city." Sarah stated.

"I would like your number just in case something comes up while you are here." Buffy asked as she stood up as well.

After Buffy got the number the three went off, leaving the rest to come up with their next move.

"Is it The First?" Willow asked for confirmation.

Angel nodded in response. "We are almost certain he is back for this hellmouth. That is why me and Spike are here."

"What are we going to do?" Willow looked to Buffy.

"We are going to find the hellmouth and take him down. If it comes to it. Then we will have to call in the others in England." She said calmly.

"Do you think we can take it alone?" Faith questioned.

"It doesn't have an army this time. Shouldn't take more than the most powerful witch on the planet, two ensouled vampire, and two experienced slayers. Buffy smiled.

"True I guess" Willow said not liking the Witch comment.

"We will need more than that." Angel stated. "If you want I could get some reinforcements from L.A. And have them-"

"We don't need them" Buffy interrupted. "We have all we need. The more involved the worse this will end up."

"You need more than this group Buffy." Angel said sternly.

"We don't! We can take care of it." Buffy replied as Angel backed off.

"Whatever. But they are there if we need them" He said.

"I know." Buffy stated looking over to Spike.

"Now may I ask as to how the hell you are here?" She said smiling.

XXX

Dawn and Andrew were walking home side by side. Dawn was still semi upset but still it's to be expected.

They got to the door of their house and opened it and saw the surprise awaiting them at the table. Spike smiled to Dawn as she was getting watery eyes.

"SPIKE!" She screamed running to hug him.

At that moment she felt happy because she had regained something like a brother to her that she thought she had lost.

Xander and Willow smiled seeing the happier mood she was in and everyone froze for a second at the happy thoughts.

"It seems things are always like this." Willow smiled. "We get a happy moment before dark times."

"Yea" Buffy chuckled. "It's almost as if you can see what's about to happen because we've been through this before." She smiled through the words.

"Oh really?" Came a voice from the door.

The gang stood in the amazement as they stared at the door. There stood a middle-aged man with glasses, and a brown suit, a short black haired teen wearing black, two long haired blondes who looked as if they were in their twenties One wearing a white shirt with jeans the other wearing a blue shirt with white pants, and in the back stood a semi short haired brunette with a stylish shirt, jeans, and sunglasses.

"Tell me you saw that coming." Xander said still staring in amazement.

The group couldn't fathom what they were seeing. Xander, Buffy, Dawn, Andrew, and Willow all stood there experiencing so many emotions they couldn't pick which one to go through first.

"Well you could at least say you are happy to see us" The brunette said walking forward.

"Cord…elia? Angel choked out staring at the group.

Dawn collapsed to the floor staring silently.

There in the door stood the lost scoobies plus one.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N Hope you enjoyed it. Sorry I took so long, also if it felt rushed. I hope you all like it.

Also I want to test my fans memory. Most of the lost scoobies were resurrected. But some might not know who all are there. In your review if you choose to tell me whom you think were brought back.

Also I will explain the mass resurrection in the next chapter so please be patient.


	6. AN

I replace the last A/N With the chapter then Realised that if people were waiting on an Email then they wouldn't get on because It was a replace not an update. So this Authors note is here to get people attention to the fact that it was updated.


	7. Dawn

Summary: Post-Chosen Buffy and the rest of the gang leave for L.A. to find a new place to establish their home. Willow doesn't show it, but the Tara's death slowly killed her on the inside, but what is to happen when the powers that be bring her back?

Pairings: W/T ((My fave )) B/F, D/A, (Others to come)

Rating: Pg13

Chapter Summary: With the resurrection surprising everyone. It is time to start dealing with the lost.

Special thanks: Lauren for Betaing, and helping me do some character placements.

((Thoughts in _Italics_))

XXX Scene change

CHAPTER SIX – Dawn

There stood the group in awe. Buffy almost in tears, Willow blinking incredibly fast, Dawn crying her eyes out, Andrew holding dawn and staring in disbelief, Xander, and the rest speechless.

"Is it?..." Willow managed to choke out to Buffy trailing off.

"I'm not sure." Buffy said staring at the doorway.

There stood Giles, Tara, Cordelia, Anya, and Jonathon.

"Tara!" Willow bursted out as she ran into the blonde embracing her as tight as she could.

"Willow" Tara responded smiling slightly as they moved to there knees crying in each others arms.

Andrew whom was still clutching Dawn decided to check and see if he was really seeing what he was.

"Oww" Jonathon whined as Andrew poked him

"Jonathon!" Andrew hugged him as tight as he could then took a step back beside Dawn. "Sorry about killing you" He said frowning.

"No worries. I'm back now and besides I know the first made you do it. So no biggie." Jonathon said with a half smile.

"Buffy" Giles said as he walked over to her hugging her then Dawn.

"I'm sorry for intruding like this, but an apocalypse is nearing." Giles said half-heartedly

"I was hoping you would say that" Buffy said whipping a tear from her eye.

XXX

After the initial shock they all decided to fit in the living room which was a challenge but they managed it. It was first priority to figure out why they were all brought back, not that anyone was complaining.

"So. How are you all doing?" Buffy choked out being the first to speak. She laughed nervously. "Sorry you'd think I'd be able to go through resurrections better over a hell mouth"

"It's okay Buffy" Giles spoke up "None of us know why we where brought back either. We uh had some time to discuss that."

"Speak for yourself G-man" Cordelia said "I know exactly why we are back."

Everyone looked to Cordelia with surprised looks.

"What? Anyway we are supposed to be the last defense against evil right? Well as I heard the scoobies ran across a big bad that you barely defeated, and only postponed his plans right?" She looked to Buffy and Buffy responded with a nod. "Well considering the evil you were facing was the Evil that created all evil then the powers that be decided you could use some reinforcements. Since this evil's plan is nothing the play around with they brought back the most powerful of your allies. Me so you can communicate with them, Giles from his old magic and he is a natural leader, Anya being the ex-demon she is, and Tara from all of her magic, oh and I don't know why he's here." She said referring to Jonathon as he scowled at her.

"Well that's uh very interesting Cordelia, but maybe we should think about it more before we jump to any complete analysis' again." Giles said with a half cocked smile

"No. I'm betting she's right." Angel said as he looked to the rest of the group. "She has had this connections to the powers that be. Somehow they decided to speak to us through her back in L.A. So it would be very wise for us to go with her on that."

Cordelia nodded thankfully.

Willow who had been all but listening decided to chime in at this moment. "We have reinforcements, but is that all that the powers think of us? As soldiers to fight there war? There is no way I'm endangering Tara again. Especially in a fight like this." Willow said bearing a very determined look.

"No I doubt any of us are willing to risk what we have gotten back" Buffy said glancing around the room noticing that everyone was grouped up. Tara sat really close to Willow hand in hand. She was practically on top of faith with Giles standing by her side. Dawn, Andrew and Jonathon had decided to sit on the couch together. Xander was standing right next to Anya. Spike was near the back alone, and Angel was standing next to Cordelia who was sitting in a chair. "But this type of fight is going to require us all or else we won't have anything left to protect afterwards anyway." Buffy said grimacing at the thought of losing all of the scoobies over again.

"Well I assume we are all tired and are needing sleep. So we will crash for tonight and get all of this continued tomorrow. I also assume the means we would get some time with those we want to spend some time with." Giles said smiling.

"I agree" Buffy was first to say as everyone got up to headed out of the room.

XXX

Later that night everyone had been together for food then they decided out how to split the living arrangements. Though is was hard they fit Tara and Willow together in her and Dawn's room. Managed to fit Dawn and Cordelia into Buffy and Faith's room so Willow and Tara could be alone cause they all figured out of all of them. They had the most to talk about. Xander, Andrew Jonathon and Giles got the men's room barely. Anya volunteered for the couch which was very unlike her.

XXX

Willow, and Tara were in there room. Neither of them wanted to break there silence but one had to.

"Tara." Willow spoke up noticing her voice wasn't working the way she had wanted it to. coming out light semi weak.

"Hmm?" Tara said smiling at her.

"We need to talk." Willow had to tell her about her magic problem. It had been going through her mind ever since she saw Tara. Even though she knew it would be hard her love needed to know.

"About what Will?" Tara said. To her she thought everything would end up being just as she left. Given it wasn't her fault she left.

At that Willow looked down. She thought she her stomach was going to burst from what she had to say.

"Oh god." Tara said seeing the look on her face. "What is wrong Will?"

Willow looked up teary eyed. "I-… After you left I…"

Tara looked at her and decided nothing she did would be worse than putting her through this hell she's in right now. "It's okay. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. Wh-what happened?" She said hugging her. Seeing Willow like that brought out her stutter that she hated so much.

Willow eventually managed to choke it out. "I killed him… I killed Warren… Not only that after you were gone I almost destroyed the world…" Willow's tears went to a flood right after she spoke fear of losing that what she wished she could have back exploded.

The words registered in Tara's mind slowly. Willow dove head first into the dark magics and almost destroyed the world after she died. Killing she could easily forgive right away because she didn't know what she would've done if Willow had died instead of her, and the thought of losing Willow again this soon after getting her back troubled her to beyond life so she would forgive her no matter what. "It's okay. I don't care. That was the past. You have more control now."

Willow's mood lightened barely after hearing those words. She hadn't had expected to be forgiven that easily. She knew she didn't deserve it either.

Willow decided that one part of the story was enough for one night so teary eyed and Happily back with her lover she fell asleep in there beds. Which had been pushed together so they could sleep soundly.

XXX

"So what was it like?" Andrew said sitting on the edge of his bed staring at Jonathon.

"I don't remember. All I remember is a sudden pain in my back then ending up with everyone else near the bar down the street." Jonathon said with a frown.

"Oh." Andrew said looking down. Remembering how Jonathon had died just put a lot of thoughts into Andrew's head

"It's okay Andrew" Jonathon said quickly. "I understand you thought you were doing the right thing… Dawn told me about Warren. I don't care. All I care about is me being back alive."

"That's good you guys now can we just get some sleep" Spoke up a half asleep Xander who decided instead of torturing himself awake he would just sleep so he could she Anya tomorrow.

"I agree with Xander lets just get some sleep and talk this off tomorrow" Responded Giles

XXX

In Buffy and Faith's room Dawn was passed out on the floor as Cordelia slept soundly in the corner on top of about 5 blankets made to look close to a bed. Buffy couldn't sleep and knew Faith wasn't asleep either.

"I can't believe there back." Buffy said to Faith trying to keep her voice low.

"It is kinda peaceful having G-man back" Faith said next to Buffy

"Makes me feel like things aren't crumbling anymore." Buffy said with a smile.

"Makes you feel like you can handle things?" Faith teased.

"Oh I can handle them." Buffy said smiling and winking to Faith as they went off to sleep.

XXX

"Does it make you feel less special?" Spike said breaking the silence that they had been keeping.

"What?" Angel said looking over to him.

"You were the one brought back to fight off this evil… And because you couldn't they had to find more reinforcements." Spike said with a smirk.

Though he knew spike was just taunting him. He also knew he was correct. Angel was brought back by the power's that be to kill the first evil. He also knew know this wasn't his fight.

"Tomorrow we're leaving." Angel said grimly. "They don't need us anymore."

"Whatever boss man" Spike said lighting a smoke.

XXX

Willow felt a feeling she hadn't felt in forever. Not in the longest. A sense of love and necessity. A sense of passion, and this time she promised herself it will end happy. No one would interfere this time.

The pain of having her gone again would push her to far. For Willow that was the worst feeling ever.

XXX

The blonde witch stood next to Kennedy over the slayers. They were practicing as usual now with weapons.

"You sure there ready?" Kennedy asked

"They will be by the time we need them." The blonde wicca smirked making her face resemble a rat.

"Okay" Kennedy responded jumping down to the group of slayers "New exercise people" Kennedy said smiling.

XXX

A/N time!

Okay so I have been a little less busy lately. I expected to write more this chapter but I didn't get a chance. Oh well. That means more next chapter… I'm not that good with writing action so I try to base this story about love but action has to be a part of it.

Well most of my other stories will be romance based so if you're not cool with reading Love stories sorry :\

Also after I finish this story I'm heading over into a new topic for a little. I'll be writing a couple of Naru/Hina Naruto stories. One then heading back over to my original to finish. Or probably up date that story a little at a time as well as naruto Well all my fans I love knowing people like my story thank you for it all!


End file.
